A Wish
A ''W''is''h'' Episode Five, Season Three, of Cold. Enjoy <3 A Wish This was not helping at all. Everyone was treating Dawnfur like a great hero but she wasn't, well not really, I mean, I was the one who helped bring the Clans prey didn't I? Maybe Snowbreeze was way more important. Dawnfur was probably just trying to get under my skin and make her hero list longer than mine. "Dawnfur, how did you know the rogue guards wouldn't react faster than you did?" Brownhare snorted, his yellow gaze fixed on Dawnfur. "I didn't." She laughed. "I was just taking my chance." Snowbreeze sat on the side, her fur slick and as white as the snow once more. When she had returned, her fur had clogs of mud and dirt that Minnowfur and hurriedly helped bring out. Snowbreeze had been a mess, well considering all she's been through, she was a real mess. Tigerstripe didn't budge or swarm around Snowbreeze like every else did. His cold, calculating gaze just followed the crowd around, as if he wanted to know their every move. "You're watching me." Tigerstripe's voice broke in, startling me. I flinched away. "Sorry?" "Don't be," he said, "Everybody stares at me like that. As if I'm a freak and nothing else. As if I have a cold heart that doesn't care about anyone. They don't know me at all, and that's it." He mewed firmly. I shied away a bit, not sure what to say. I was never great with words, and even now, with only Tigerstripe focusing on me, my mouth went dry, my tongue failing me. "I'm not like everyone else." I managed. "I know what it feels like to be different." "Do you?" he challenged. "You belong with all these cats, you're not afraid to speak up against them, you're their leader. I'm nothing compared to you. You even had toms after you." He added softly. I blushed, but my heart ached for the two toms that had once stolen my heart. "That doesn't matter now does it?" I pointed out. "They're dead anyways." "Well I had one she-cat in my paws, but I made a stupid mistake and she died. Nothing works out for me, StarClan just wants to torture me forever." Tigerstripe's eyes blazed. "I may not be a Tigerstar, but everyone knows that I'm part Tigerstar." That made me gulp in terror. "What in the name of StarClan are you ranting about?" "Nothing." He ended up muttering. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He then turned and pelted away, and it sounded as if he was half screaming. I didn't bother asking what was wrong with him and turned back to Snowbreeze. The white she-cat's blue eyes were wide and she mouthed. "Get them away from me." Laughing softly, I nodded and I yowled. "Everyone come to attention!" Nobody seemed to hear what I said and kept chattering. Rolling my eyes, I let out a fiercesome yowl. "Everyone shut up!" That caught their attention. They snapped to attention and I mewed. "Now let's all let Snowbreeze rest, she's had a long day. You can ask questions tomorrow or just ask Dawnfur. Tigerstripe, you lead a patrol to skirt the outside of ThunderClan's territory. Make sure that's safe. Who knows what the rogues will do." I added. Snowbreeze mouthed a thank you and padded off into the den, her white pelt seeming as though it was swallowed up by the brambles. Dawnfur then yawned and muttered something about her taking a rest too. Then she slipped inside the den to sleep. I felt my eyelids dropping, and I decided to order everyone to their nests. There was no use of standing around the entire night, we needed our strength tomorrow and the days after that. ~_~_~_~ "Storm, Dawnfur wants you to check out the training session she has for each Clan." Tigerstripe mewed, calling for me eagerly. "It's pretty cool to be honest." I hauled myself out of my nest and noticed that everyone else had already left. So much for me being a good leader. When I got out and headed for the island after Tigerstripe, I saw hundreds of cats milling about, exchanging blows and dealing with new techniques. I could also hear Dawnfur's shouts and pleads as she instructed the fighting cats. "Duck and roll to your left! No, you're other left! YOU ONLY HAVE ONE LEFT." Smiling a bit, I hurried forward and spotted Snowbreeze sparring with another WindClan tom. She seemed happy with him, and I bit back my own retort about love. Minnowfur was standing on one side, helpnig her kits with the moves Dawnfur was teaching. Mosskit squealed excitedly when I padded by. "Storm!" She shrieked and side tackled me. "Watch me battle against Wavekit!" The two bounced back and forth, darting in with quick blows. I admired their footwork, and I had to admit that they were much more skilled at fighting then they would be if they lived a life of a rogue. Perhaps later I shall ask Dawnfur to teach me a few techniques too. Minnowfur looked at them proudly and whispered. "I'm really glad you're here to help take care of them. I know you've never had kits before, but you're really good with these squiggling furballs." I purred. "It's my pleasure." Dawnfur suddenly appeared next to me, snickering slightly. "Don't you dare say it!" I yowled, pummeling her with my paws. "I'll beat you to the ground if I have to!" "You can't even fight!" Dawnfur purred, her eyes like shining stars. "What did you say?" "I said you can't even fight!" I lunged at her playfully, batting her with my paws. My paw bounced harmlessly off her shoulder, but she pretended to fall to the ground. "Oh no! My shoulder's bleeding!" She mocked. I only rolled my eyes before leaping at her, knocking her off balance. "You know, we'll have to train all day now." Dawnfur grumbled. "You're techinique is terrible, and half of the Clan cats haven't understood the basics of fighting a rogue like you. Oh, I know! We'll just have you fight every one of them." I laughed and shoved her away. "That's a terrible idea, Dawnfur. First, I'll run out of energy, second, I have no fighting skills. Third..." "I GET THE IDEA!" "You asked for it." ~_~_~_~ "Are you we're ready?" Tessa murmured uncertainly. "Frosty, why are we even attacking the Clans? They haven't done anything to us yet." "They have." Frosty snarled softly. "They ruined my family, my home. I used to live in the luxurious forest where ThunderClan now rules. I had everything I wanted. The prey was rich there, even in leaf-bare, but now, the rat-infested brats have taken over that land." Kitkat nodded. "It was a great place to live, as of I lived with them. But when ThunderClan drove us out, many of our young ones died. There was nowhere to go except here." Tessa sighed. "The Clans are that deadly?" Frosty flattened her ears and hissed. "Of course they are! They kill without mercy and they hate it when rogues are near their territory, even if it was their rightful home! Now that rogue Storm and her sister has joined the Clans, those liars!" Kitkat studied her tail and her paws carefully. "I hate how they attack us without warning, I mean, it doesn't even give us a chance to clean our fur!" "You and your fur problems." Frosty sighed. "Ignore her," she purred to Tessa, "Kitkat means well, even if she has some terrible issues with dirty fur." "So do you!" She called back. "Yeah, don't take notice of her, she'll cool off eventually." Frosty mewed, her cold blue eyes looking at the forest beyond their homes. "Soon, that will be ours once more." The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold